Insane Love
by smilehighxxx
Summary: Its been a year since Gary Smith has returned, his back in the group of friends (Jimmy, Zoe, & Pete) but then his new calmer life is going back into hell when he finds love for the new girl Savannah Walkers. A girl with long blonde hair, dark blue eyes and peach tanned skin, a look that would make any man melt. Will he survive this or will he become once again insane with emotion?
1. New Kid, Huh?

**_Hey guys, so since I love bully so damn much I'm gonna write a fanfiction. Just so you know this is a GaryXoc so if you don't like don't read… I will continue this story depending on the reviews I get, so without therefore or due I present…_**

**_Insane Love :D_**

…

So it's official. I, Savannah Walkers am a student of this stupid academy called Bullworth. Ha, more like Bullshit!

At this very moment I am lying on my bed. My roommate, Christy was explaining to me things like people you should and shouldn't know and talk to…and there was a lot. How am I supposed to remember this?

"So I'm kinda hungry and I would say let's go to the canteen but I don't think you wanna be sick on your first day, but it would be a good chance for you to see the clinqes, your choice," she said.

I thought about it but she made a point it wouldn't only be a good chance to see the clinqes but it would be a good chance to find my place.

"Ok…" I said.

"Yay! Come on! Let's go!"

…

In less than 5 minutes I was standing in the canteen, Christy showed me the Nerds, Greasers, Jocks, Bullies, and Preps. Yeah…I don't like any of them…

Gurrrr….Thanks for this birthday present dad! I know I didn't have many friends but a new school…REALLY?!

"Hey! So you're the new kid, huh?"

I turned around to see a kid who was surrounded by who I'm guessing was his friends. One was a tall girl with short red hair, another was a boy with a pink T-shirt under a blue sweater vest, and finally a kid who was kinda scary (forgive me dude but I won't lie!) he had brown hair and a scar over one of his eyes. But the kid who stood in the middle look at me with kind eyes but his body language made him look like he was always ready to fight.

"I'm Jimmy Hopkins, and you are?" Said Jimmy

"Savannah Walkers…"

I was a little shy so my voice was quite but I tried to sound braver, but his friend with the scar was scary, even if his brown eyes where gorgeous (the words girly but too bad! :p)

"Savannah? Like the one in Africa?" said the boy in a pink shirt.

"yeah, my parents used to do charity work out there, so when they found out Savannah could be a girl name they thought it would not only be pretty but would have a special meaning, I just like it because it's so unique."

The girl with red hair smiled at me, "yeah it is cute, better than mine! I'm Zoe by the way," she held out her hand and I took it gladly.

"And I'm Pete," the boy in a pink shirt, or Pete said while holding out his hand which again I gladly took.

That left one guy, the boy with the scar.

"Gary," he said simply, once more holding out his hand which I took, he looked grumpy but his eyes said another emotion which I couldn't really read.

I don't know what it is but I have a feeling that I want to get to know this guy better. Even if he makes me feel like when I turn my back his gonna stab me in the butt!


	2. Trolling Gary

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Jimmy, Zoe, Pete, and Gary.

So if you remember from the first chapter I said that I wanted to get to know Gary better, well… Fuck That!

He turns out not to be quite and mysterious (an interesting character) but an asshole. Every noun and again he will come at me with a stupid comment either about me (which I would always have a good come back for) or about another kid in the hallways (which, I am so sorry…but did make me laugh).

"Hey pee-stain! Meet Savannah, the new kid. Savannah, meet pee-stain," Gary introduced me to a kid who was (I'm sorry) super gross. He had his fly open and a horrible stench floating off of him and into the air and into my fricken nose!

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!

"H-hey, I-I-I have to go now!" he said quickly and ran off into the other direction, thank god!

"Oh, you're no fun Pee-stain!" Gary called after him, "well…I guess it's just you and me Africa." "Huh?" I turned around to see that Zoe, Pete, and Jimmy were all missing.

Traitors.

I looked back at Gary who by the way had a huge stupid grin on his face.

"Now, now, now, don't look so upset. I can be quite nice…when I want to be that is," he said while doing this action that said I'm-so-fucking-awesome-I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you.

That's when I gave him this look that read; bitch-please-I-can-whoop-your-sorry-ass-any-day.

Which he replied with a look that said shut-up-or-else.

Which I finished the faces conversation with; So-your-scared-I-will beat-you-in-front-of-everyone.

He hadn't replied.

I win!

Yay!

But then he sent me this look that said; I'll-fuck-you-up

…spoke too soon.

"Hey! Quit the face conversation and tell us what you're talking about!" said/yelled Zoe.

Their back from Narnia :3

Took long enough! I was running out of face messages to send.

"Oh nothing, just things like Gary fucking me, no biggie," I said, and can I just say that everyone's faces were priceless! Pete went bright red (which looked great with the blue vest btw), Zoe almost chocked on her drink, and let's just say Jimmy was like a dad meeting a boyfriend for the first time (he stepped in froth of me protectively)

Ha!

"NO! I said if you try to fight me I'll fuck you up! Oh god no. Not fuck you as in sex, fuck you as in-"

"As in what Gary?" I interrupted him, I'm enjoying this a bit too much.

I think Zoe understood what I was doing cuz after whispering something to Pete (which made him stop blushing) and dragging Jimmy away from in front on me she held up her hand to high five me.

Which I obviously slapped.

Now I couldn't tell if Gary was impressed or angry…Somewhere in between because his cheeks went a little red but his eyebrows twitched but the reason why I say impressed is because he then said this…

"J-just shut up, ok? Well done though…That was pretty good…" On the last bit he went a bit quite and was now looking at the ground in embarrassment.

You know what?

I feel accomplished in life :D

…

_**Please Review**_


End file.
